Watching the Shadows
by Antigone-Danae-Medea
Summary: "Shredder's vendetta is going to get you killed or worse! I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all. "Despina has never had a normal life. Her father insane, her half-sister is a ninja, and her friends are weird. But when she starts messing with both the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan's plans, the Turtles decide to help Despina. They must be Watching the Shadows...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...I usually dislike writing fanfictions based off cartoons...but I thought that I would try something new! **

**Expand my horizons! **-_-

**Hopefully this first chapter will make you want to read more…it's pretty short though.**

**Now please read and enjoy.**

**I don't own TMNT...**

**NOW WELCOME TO WHERE THE MADNESS BEGINS! :)**

Walking around the streets of New York at night are the stupidest thing you could do. Seth would say "Fuck you world, I lived!" Actually he did say that the other day after we jumped across the tops of buildings for a couple hours. I shook my head. _Seth's an idiot, Desa. Remember that._ I snorted. Wow, I was screwed up.

I shoved my hands into my sweat shirt. _Gods, this place is cold. _Then it started to rain. _And wet. Great! My two _favorite_ feelings in the world. Cold and wet._ I pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over my head. _Wow, I must look like a thug. _I was walking from my job at a yogurt shop to _home_. Well, not my real home. If home is where the heart is, then my home was a tricked-out warehouse a couple blocks from where I was walking that belonged to my best friend and her cool-headed boyfriend. Our name for it was _Warehouse 14._Yes, we are die-heart _Warehouse 13_ fans. Shoot us.

Speaking of the devils... My phone started to go off to "Under the Sea". I groaned and pressed 'Accept'. "The hell do you want Mira?"

Mira snorted. "Wow. Bad night at work?"

"Well when your fat drunk boss starts to hit on you, it is. So, you guys at _Warehouse 14_? Or should I go 'home'?"

"Well, it _is _Seth's birthday and I called to see if you can pick up a cake from the store..."

I sighed. "Give me 25 minutes and Seth can have his cake."

"He likes chocolate."

I smiled. "You sure he's not a girl? I mean, he likes flowers for the gods sake!"

I heard people laughing on the other line, a loud thump, and then a melodic voice. "My gods Despina! I think Zach and Cole just fell out of the tree laughing."

I laughed too. "Damm Ravenna. You spying on my brother much?"

"Nope. I filmed it for you also."

"Okay be there in 20."

I shut the phone and walked into the store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, kid, be careful out there. That's one hell of a storm."

I smiled as thunder boomed once again. "Thanks," I said, pulling my hood up and stepping outside.

I pulled out my phone and texted Ravenna: _Be there in 10. :)_

_Better B some good cake Dez or ur head is on my wall. :P_

_It's chocolate cake Ravenna. and my head goes on Q's wall when I die/become unlived._

_/)_- Hurry up!_

I smiled and ran towards home.

If I was paying attention at the time, I would have noticed a group of ninja on top of a nearby building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Karai stared at the girl in shock. The last time she had seen her was when they were younger and Shredder said that she was dead. And she had black hair then, not the sand blonde hair she had now. But she was still recognizable with her mismatched eyes. She turned to look at the other Foot Clan ninjas. "Return to Shredder and tell him I'm looking I to something." They nodded and left. Karai turned back and followed the girl.

A few blocks later both Karai and the girl came to a stop. _Well this is my last chance._ Karai jumped down in front of the girl. She fell back into the wall and stared at Karai in shock and terror. "What are you doing here Karai? I thought you and Shredder lived in Japan still and not New York."

Karai helped her up. "Did you forget about Shredder's vendetta, Maiko?"

Maiko brushed herself off. "No. I just thought Hamato Yoshi still lived in Japan. And my name is now Despina, Karai."

Karai smiled. "What's the cake for, Despina?"

Despina/Maiko grinned. "Friend's birthday. You can come too! They wouldn't mind."

Karai shook her head. "I have to get back to the Foot."

Despina's smile disappeared. "Karai are you stupid?! Shredder's vendetta is going to get you killed or worse!"

Karai shook her head. "At least I didn't leave and not say anything about it!"

"Shredder sent me and my mother away, Karai. He's a heartless bastard. He doesn't care about his own flesh and blood just the stupid vendetta of his!"

"Whatever Despina. Maiko. I don't care anymore! I just wanted to say hello to and old friend and they just flip out again."

"Fine Karai! Go back to _daddy _and ask him about what happened to me and to my mother. I'm going to put a stop to all this once and for all." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait Maiko!" She turned around and glared. "Watch out for mutants and alien robots called the Kraang around here. They're everywhere."

"Thanks Karai. Sorry about flipping out." She walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into _Warehouse 14 _thinking about what Karai had said. _Mutants and Alien robots called the Kraang_? What the hell Karai?! Okay, mutants I get. I saw a giant dog, fish, and I think a spider over the last 6 months but what in the name of hell would there be aliens?!

"Hey Dez!" I felt three people tackle me at the same time.

"Get off me you great lumps!" I pushed Zach, Ravenna, and Mira off of me. Zach and Ravenna's hands landed on each other and the both blushed and looked away. _Damm just ask her out Zach! She'll say yes! _"Hey Seth!" He turned his head from the TV screen. "Chocolate Cake Time!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finished! *faints***

**We'll get some Turtle action in the next chapter!**

**Say hello to Despina/Maiko! :P**

**She's staying around for a long time. :P**

**Read & Review! *ON KNEES AND CLASPING HANDS* PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised Turtle action and you shall get it!**

**But first to Despina and Ravenna! *Evil grin***

**I don't own TMNT, only Despina, Ravenna, and the other hooligans mentioned in the last chapter and this one...**

**Now to reading and enjoying!**

******NOW WELCOME TO WHERE THE MADNESS CONTUINES! :)**

Ravenna stared at the street with absolute boredom. "Why the hell do we have to be out here? You could have taken Carter or Miranda."

I grinned. "Because you're the only person who knows about Karai other than Seth and Seth had to work tonight." I stared back at the street.

Ravenna stared to play with her bo staff I got her for Christmas. "What are we looking for again? I forgot."

Face, meet palm. "Karai said something about Mutants and-"

"Alien robots called the Kraang. Desa, you just failed. I remembered." Ravenna cackled.

I growled. "I hate you Ravenna."

"Hey, what's that?" Ravenna pointed to the street. A suspicious white van was driving down the street.

I groaned. "You point at every car that drives by."

"What if Karai was trying to scare you? I mean, we've only seen and defeated the Foot Clan ninjas and the giant spider. Still was creepy by the way."

I smacked the back of her head. "Shut up. Karai sounded really serious, Ravenna."

Ravenna's eyes widened at something in the street. "Actually I take what I said back. Look." She pointed to the street. I felt my mouth dropped. Five robots, some were blue and others just metal, jumped out of the back of the van and walked inside one of the nearby buildings.

"Okay... I give Karai credit." I turned my head towards Ravenna. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ravenna started stuttering. "U-um, p-p-probably not."

I smirked. "You thinking about _Zachery_?"

"No."

"You liar! I was thinking about-"

"Bashing some bots?", a masculine voice asked from behind us.

I turned and frowned. "Dammit Seth and Carter! This is a stakeout!"

Seth smiled and ruffed his hair making it look like he just got out of bed. _Why do you like this dude Mira? _"You been doing this for days. So can we join in?"

Ravenna was still watching the street but I knew she was listening to me and Seth fight. Carter walked over to where Ravenna was and looked in the street. "_Damm_. Who's the freaking inventor of those things? Zach?"

Me, Seth, and Ravenna started laughing. I stopped and stared at the boys. "Go back to _Warehouse_ _14_ and cover for me and Ravenna."

"We've doing that for 3 weeks!"

"Well suck it up, Carter."

Ravenna stood up. "I have to agree with Desa. You guys screw everything up."

As Ravenna and the boys argued over that shit, I jumped down the fire escape and ran towards the front of the van. I pulled out the small bomb Zach had made(he'll build anything for Ravenna) and placed it on the front right wheel**. **I ran and climbed the fire escape where Ravenna and Carter were arguing and Seth was grinning. I smacked all of their heads. "Boys you can stay but you follow _my_ orders and shut up."

"Know your role and shut your hole?"

"Yes Seth. Use Mira's phrase if you must." I lead them two streets over and sat on a dumpster in the alley. "And now, we wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later the van drove past and Ravenna lazily pressed the app on her phone after Carter said "You got an app for that?". A small boom was heard then metal scraping. I stood up. "Our cue guys."

We ran out of the alley and towards the van. We stopped at the back doors and I turned towards the others. Ravenna had pulled out her bo staff and pulled up her purple mask. Seth had pulled to small feminine daggers and stood in his pose. A_nyone else see why I call his a girl?_ Carter looked hesitant but still pulled a small double-sided axe. I smiled. "Ready?" They nodded. "Okay." I opened up the van doors and fell back as multiple robots piled out. We easily beat several of them easily. The others turned to look at us.

"Kraang is giving the ones who attacked Kraang a warning. The ones who attacked Kraang should leave before the ones who attacked Kraang become destroyed by Kraang."

Ravenna looked confused. "What the heck? English please!"

Seth gave her a grin. "It is English, Purple. They said they're gonna kill us if we don't leave."

Ravenna made an _O_ face. "Shut up Seth."

I smirked. "So robots with brains..."

"Kraang" Carter corrected.

"Whatever. So _Kraang_ what's in the van?"

"Kraang is not authorized to tell the ones who attacked Kraang that information. Kraang is authorized to tell the apparent leader that she has no weapon to fight the Kraang with."

"So?"

"Can we shut up and bash some bots please?" Seth muttered.

I smiled. "Just bash some bots." Ravenna, Seth, Carter charged the remaining Kraang as I ran to look inside the van. I pulled a box out and away from the fight. I looked over to see Ravenna easily take out five robots and Seth and Carter took out twice as many together. _Well since they're busy... _I opened the box and pulled out a glowing blue container. "The hell is this?"

"Hey Desa..." I turned towards where Carter's voice was. All the bots had been bashed and brains were running off but the lamp posts lights were gone. I picked up the glowing blue container and walked over to where Carter's voice was. Seth, Ravenna, and Carter were standing together weapons drawn. "Where'd you get that?"

"The van. Duh."

"You guys are pretty good fighters." We all looked to the right where the voice came from.

"Pretty good? They were awesome! Female Donnie was like 'Bam' and-", another voice said with a happy tone.

"Mikey, shut up. I only said they were pretty good because they had their flaws and one of them didn't fight."

"Well _someone _has to check what they were transporting. So shut the hell up about us."

"You guys don't need to be fighting the Kraang or fighting with little known training in martial arts."

I looked over at Seth and Carter and they both looked _ticked _off.

"Oh thank you broken record. Exactly what an old friend said."

"Did the old friend say something 'bout staying away from the Foot Clan?" This time a more gruff voice. _So we were up to three people now?_

_"_Yes. Anyway, why the hell would you care? We're keeping the streets safe."

"Yeah Leo, why are we telling them to stop. They are helping us."

"But-"

"Anyway", I think we must go. So-", I pulled out the Electro-gun (creative name huh?) and shot a blast of electricity their way. They dodged it but the street lamp came back on.

"Turtles? What. in. the. name. of. Hell." Carter said in a shocked voice.

Seth smiled. "Hey a fight's a fight, even if they _are_ Turtles."

"Enough talk boys! I call dibs on fighting the one with the bo staff!" Ravenna twirled her own bo staff.

I sighed as the others ran to take down the ones with the red, orange, and purple masks. I turned to the one with the blue mask and katanas. "Nice swords. They're really pretty..."

"Uh...thanks?"

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"Uh...Leonardo."

"Like Da Vinci? Cool. My friends call me Desa."

"Nice nickname."

I dodged a swipe of his katana. "Thanks but I have one question."

Leonardo dodged my kick. "And what's that?"

"Why are we fighting?"

Leonardo thought for a second. "Because your friends started it."

I smiled and kicked him in the chest. Leonardo got up and I tripped him as he passed. I was always told by Nextus (Yes, it sounds weird but that's her name. I ain't her mom so didn't name her!) "I don't kill humans (or mutants in this case) but I never said anything about serious harm." I grabbed a katana of the ground and pointed it at him. He looked at me and put his hands up. "You going to kill me?"

I grinned and flipped the blade so the handle was out to him. "No," I said sweetly. "But I never said anything about knocking you unconscious." Quicker than usual, I pulled out the Electro-gun and shot a blast at him. I turned and pointed it at the lamp post where the other turtles were underneath.

"Oi freaks!" The turtles looked at me. "Not you guys. I mean the Nerds-R'-Us right there but you'll do for now." I shot another blast at the turtles feet. I knew it wouldn't hit them but it was supposed to be a distraction for me and Nerds-R'-Us to leave. We stopped on top of _Warehouse 14 _out of breath.

"Dude, those Turtles were good."

"They were trained in Ninjitzu or Kung Fu. Probably Ninjitzu." Ravenna said leaning on her staff."

"Hey Desa, nice sword. Get it off of the Turtle?"

"It's none of your business Seth."

"Now we better get to bed before Nextus or Miranda call me irresponsible."

"Well you are. Example was what just happened."

"Shut up Carter."

**FINISHED! AND ON MY BIRTHDAY! SO I GAVE YOU ALL A GIFT!**

**Desa and Leo fighting seems a little unfair. And if someone's got a better name for the Electro-Gun, please tell me.**

**Oh and Ravenna is (like Mikey said) a Female Donatello. But she's my friend's so... :D**

**And next chapter is in Nextus's POV and um...she...has something...to do...with the Turtles... *Dodges thrown weapons that are on fire***

**REMEMBER THESE PEOPLE THEY IS IMPORTANT: Ravenna, Seth, Nextus, Despina, Carter, and Serena/Mira**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND NO HATING!**

**Ciao Folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE WE GO! I tried to upload faster...and then my computer deleted the first chapter...**

**Now we're going to Nextus (Yes that's her name, so SHHHHHH!) So this is going to be ****_interesting! _*****Evil grin***

**I don't own TMNT, only Nextus, Despina, and the other hooligans mentioned in the last chapters and this one...**

**Now reading and enjoying shall go on!**

**NOW WELCOME TO WHERE THE MADNESS CONTUINES! :D**

"NEXTUS!"

I looked up from the marathon of Space heroes and my third container of blueberry yogurt to see three giant turtles carry another turtle in. Now you may be wondering if this was normal for me and the sad answer is yes. I kind of owe these guys for saving me from the Purple Dragons and all (not really) but they still are pretty cool dudes. Turtles. Whatever.

I sighed and got off the couch but put a spoonful of yogurt in my mouth. "Donnie go get Splinter. Mikey go get a bowl of cold water and a rag. Raph put him on the couch." In return there were three nods and a Michelangelo and a Donatello went to go do what I told them to. Only if I could get Despina to listen to me like they do.

As soon as Raphael put Leo on the couch, I punched Raph in the shoulder where a very bruise was forming. That probably did _not_ help but screw it. I needed answers. Now.

"Oww. What was that for?"

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Explain. Now. Raphael."

He sighed. "Fine. We were on patrol and nothing was happening so we decided to head back. But we saw a Kraang van and decided to follow it. Then some girl blew up their van and they started to fight her and some of her friends. So Leo had this smart idea to tell them that the Kraang were dangerous and they shot at us. So we fought and the leader chick shot Leo."

I looked at Leo for a gunshot wound and when I didn't see one, I looked at Raph. He shook head with a small smile. "She shot him with some electricity gun or something like that."

I froze. "do you remember what it looked like?"

"I do." I turned to see Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter walk in.

"Thanks Mikey." I took the bowl of water from him. "You do Donnie?"

"Yeah."

I pulled out my phone quickly and went through my pictures. "So, if I showed you, you'd be able to identify it?"

Donatello nodded. I found the picture I was looking for. "Did it look like this?" I showed him the picture of Despina and Kyle doing a James Bond pose with their _Warehouse 13_ electricity guns(Electro-guns dubbed by Desa) created by Seth and Desa because... I actually did not know what reason they made them for. I'll ask when I get home later.

"THAT'S IT!" Me, Raph, and Donnie stared at Mikey with an _are-you-for-real _look. "Where'd you get that picture from?"

I shook my head and looked back at my phone. "My friend and sister made it for the two dweebs in the picture because of what they called his place." I rolled my eyes. "And one of the dweebs is my sister." I pointed to Desa. "And if I'm correct..." _This is my favorite part of waking someone up from the Electro-gun!_

I took the bowl of water and dumped it on Leo. Leo sat up and started sputtering. "Which one of you did that?"

Me, Raph, and Donnie pointed to Mikey. "Mikey did it!"

"MIKEY!"

I smiled as Leo chased Mikey while Donnie and Raph started to laugh their heads off. Suddenly my phone started to go off to an acoustic version of 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez. Which also means Desa was calling me. I sighed and picked it up.

"Where the hell are you, Next?"

I frowned. "Friend's place." It's not lying but not the whole truth.

"Well get home because Seth and me are sick of covering for you and Serena is pretty much mad at you and me for being home after curfew."

I sighed. "You skipped curfew again?"

I heard a snort. "Yes. I got something for you to look at!"

"Oh my gods, it better not be something to do with technology because you are better technician and it's dull. No offense." I looked over to Donnie who was too busy laughing at Leo trying to kill Mikey. Thank gods Donnie did _not_ hear that.

"Some taken. No, it's not tech stuff. Well, it kind of is. It's this glowing blue liquid stuff me, Seth, Ravenna, and Carter...found."

"Found meaning doing your lame roof jumping."

"It's not lame and we beat the brains out of some alien robots today!"

I froze. Did she... "Was there anything else you fought?"

Desa hesitated. "No. Plus I haven't fight after the 'if you get injured one more time I'm throwing you out onto the streets and the Foot can deal with your fucked up life' talk."

I sighed. If Desa didn't want to talk the whatever. "Fine."

"Oh and is the dinner and movie thing still on for tomorrow?"

"Desa..."

"Ah hell no. You ain't getting out of this one Nextus Yuki Jones."

"But-"

"No buts! I ain't going to eat pizza at Mario's alone and no way in hell am I seeing 'The Conjuring' alone."

"...Damm you, Despina Maiko Jones! You know I want to see that movie so badly but I can't. I'm busy with work..."

"Hey Nextus." I looked up at Raph. "You can go. I'm pretty sure we won't hurt ourselves tomorrow all by ourselves here."

I smiled and hugged Raph. _Whoa Nextus. Calm the fuck down. _I released Raph and could feel myself blushing and ducked my head, not before seeing Raph go red."Thanks Raph!" I turned back to my phone. "See ya then Desa!" I hung up and saw Leo hit Mikey with a spoon. "Leonardo let your brother go."

**I...just wrote...such a fucked up relationship between Despina and Nextus.**

**Mikey: Nextus and Raph sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S- AHHH! *dodges Sai and dagger***

**Desa: Raph, if you date my sister keep your hands above the equator and below North America**

**Seth: What the Fuck? Don't use geography to compare your sister.**

**A-D-M: Yeah Desa. Let's not bring up the _Fyre_ incident and the other incident coming up later in this book..**

**Desa: KILL THE WRITER!**

**A-D-M: GOODBYE BEFORE A VERY PISSED OFF OC KILLS ME! And Review please!**


End file.
